


Style

by Purplechimera



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, First War with Voldemort, M/M, MWPP Era, Song fic (sort of), Sort Of, Time Jumping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 07:51:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18006824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplechimera/pseuds/Purplechimera
Summary: Can I turn the chorus of a Taylor Swift song into an angsty Wolfstar fic?Yes, I can.





	Style

~~~  
 _You got that James Dean daydream look in your eye_  
~~~  
Sirius pulled off the invisibility cloak the instant he reached the top of the astronomy tower. Remus was leaning against the wall, one foot propped up, cigarette dangling from his lips.

“Merlin's bollocks, Moony! What the hell are you doing?”

Remus took a pull off his cigarette, then used it to gesture out across the grounds. “You ever wonder what it would be like, if things were different?” His eyes were locked on the silhouette of the Forbidden Forest.

Sirius slowly edged his way between Remus and the railing. “Different how?” Now that he could see Remus properly, Sirius took in all the signs of exhaustion-his hunched shoulders, the heavy bags under his eyes looked like they'd been painted on. Still, his golden eyes sparkled with determination. Usually, that made Sirius giddy with excitement. Tonight, it made is palms sweat. 

Remus continued staring out across the grounds. “Anything. What if I hadn't been bitten? What if Voldemort wasn't gaining power? What if you'd been put in Slytherin?” All at once, he crushed his cigarette under his shoe and grabbed Sirius’ hands in both of his. “Let's have an adventure.”

Sirius furrowed his brow. “We have adventures all the time, Moony. We're the Marauders.”

Remus was almost touching him now, his breath causing strands of Sirius’ hair to flutter. “Not the Marauders. Us. You and me. Let's go off The Map.”

A rush of excitement flooded Sirius, even as he tried stamp it out. “Moons… the full is tomorrow. Let's get some rest. We can adventure another night.”

Remus’ fingers slid down the tendon of Sirius’ right wrist. His whole body erupted in gooseflesh. “Come on,” Remus breathed. “We have the cloak.” He stepped forward again, pressing their bodies together. “Let me take you out on the town.”

It was all Sirius could do not to just give in. “Like...to Hogsmeade?”

Sirius could feel Remus grin as the tip of his nose brushed the shell of Sirius’ ear. “Let's find a muggle town.”

~~~  
 _And I got that red lip, classic thing that you like_  
~~~  
It had taken the Marauders until third year to figure out how to sneak up to the girls’ dorms, but mostly because for the first two they couldn't see any reason why they would want to.

By now, Sirius was so adept at slipping up and stealing Marlene's makeup that he could almost do it blindfolded. Which is how, on a Thursday night, he found himself carefully applying Marlene's brightest red lipstick by candlelight in the passage to Honeyduke's. Sirius pursed his lips and ran his fingers through his hair.

Remus didn't look up from his cigarette until Sirius cleared his throat pointedly. “Well?”

Golden eyes pinned Sirius into place. He could practically feel them raking over his skin, across his face and down his body. Then, Remus grinned wolfishly. “Perfect.”

~~~  
 _And when we go crashing down, we come back every time_  
~~~  
The walls of the nightclub ricocheted red and blue lights, and the sirens drowned out the music. Sirius could still feel the thump of the bass in his chest as Remus tugged him through the crowd, toward the alcoves where couples liked to disappear to. 

“Moony? Shouldn't we get out of-” Remus’ lips pressed against Sirius’, swallowing the rest of his words. His world narrowed to the feel of Remus’ fingers creeping under his shirt and the way Remus’ tongue brought back the taste of lipstick.

“Everyone remain calm. Please have your IDs out. Officers are making their way around to check them.”

Sirius tightened his grip on Remus’ bicep. He opened his mouth to speak, but only a moan escaped as teeth scraped up there side of his neck. By the time Remus reached his earlobe, Sirius had forgotten what he'd been trying to say.

“Time for us to go,” Remus whispered, and, with his fingers pressing into Sirius’ hips and his tongue still trailing up and down Sirius’ neck, Remus apparated them away.

~~~  
 _'Cause we never go out of style, we never go out of style_  
~~~  
The next morning, the Ravenclaw table was in a tizzy. One of the muggleborn students had received a letter from the Ministry of Magic, informing him that magic had been detected in his home town the night before, and as he was the only wizard to reside there in 187 years, could he please confirm his whereabouts last night between the hours of 23:00 and 01:00.

“Professor Flitwick! I was in bed. I swear it!”

“I believe you, lad. Don't you worry now. We will sort this out.”

“I heard someone set off fireworks!”

“Do you think it was that Death Eaters cult?”

“I didn't hear that anyone died. I heard that someone bewitched the drum set to play by itself.”

“I heard that there was a dragon!”

“No one could sneak a dragon into a muggle night club, Rhineas.”

“Maybe it wasn't a real dragon!”

Remus sipped his pumpkin juice and turned to the next page of the Daily Prophet.

~~~  
 _You've got that long hair slick back, white t-shirt_  
~~~  
Sirius had always had long hair, but the war turned them all haggard. Remus’ curls brushed his collar as he swept it back off his face, and Sirius couldn't help but watch the way Remus’ shirt sleeve tightened around his bicep. 

“You ready?” Remus flicked his wand, causing a small shower of golden sparks.

~~~  
 _And I got that good girl faith and a tight little skirt_  
~~~  
“How the hell do witches fight like this?” Sirius pulled at his mini-skirt with one hand while he fired off Stupefy spells with the other.

“That's muggle clothing.” Remus shot red sparks over Sirius’ shoulder, barely missing him. “Also, why do you think Lily insists on wearing pants?”

Just then, a loud *crack* caused everyone to jump, and half the Order appeared.

“Thank Merlin! We've been here for ages!” 

Benjy Fenwick grabbed Sirius by the arm. “Sirius! You've been hit!”

“What?” He looked down. The blouse he'd borrowed from Dorcas was torn open, and he had several bright red marks on his chest that oozed green pus. “Oh.”

Benjy glanced over Sirius’ shoulder, then announced, “Code 624. Taking Sirius Black in for medical treatment.” And apparated them back to headquarters.

Most of an hour later, Sirius was flat on his back, the bandages on his chest pulsing light orange. 

“I can't believe you didn't notice something like this.”

“I was busy!”

“How long was it before you called the Order, anyway?”

Sirius tried to sit up, but Benjy stopped him with a firm hand. He contented himself with rolling his eyes. “I was fighting Death Eaters, not watching the clock!”

Benjy sighed and opened his mouth. He closed it. His eyes flitted away, then back at Sirius.

“What.”

Benjy pointedly watched his own fingers cross and uncross. “Sirius… There have been… Rumors.”

“We're in a bloody war, Benjy. Of course there are fucking rumors.”

Benjy stood and pulled the bed curtain mostly closed. “There are rumors about a traitor. Just… Watch your back, okay?” He pulled the curtain shut.

Sirius laid awake most of the night, staring out the window at the crescent moon. _It's not Remus. It can't be Remus._

~~~  
 _And when we go crashing down, we come back every time_  
~~~  
Padfoot stared out of the barred Azkaban window at the full moon. Eleven days. He'd been here eleven days, but the betrayal had been even longer than that. When had he made that fatal mistake? He remembered the moment, but not the date. 

He wanted to carve the date into his chest, onto his soul, so he would never forget his ultimate betrayal. Padfoot morphed back into Sirius, huddled on the stone floor. 

“I'm sorry, Remus. I'm sorry I lost faith in you…”

~~~  
 _'Cause we never go out of style, we never go out of style_  
~~~

The rain poured down, soaking through Sirius’ thin clothes and splashing across the threshold onto Remus’ socked feet.

“Pads? What are you doing here?”

Sirius shrugged. “Lying low at Lupin's?”

Remus looked him up and down, then stepped back. “Come on. Let's get you some dry clothes and I'll put the kettle on.”


End file.
